electrogirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Dancers of Ghost Avenue
Event Start: 5/25/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 5/31/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Dancers of Ghost Avenue Raid Event Dancers of Ghost Avenue Raid Event Dancers of Ghost Avenue Raid Event Dancers of Ghost Avenue Raid EventAs always, thank you for playing Electro Girl. The Dancers of Ghost Avenue Raid Event is open and ready for your participation! Fight against countless Genocide Raids to get to learn more about the Event! UR Break and tons of other Androids will be the Lucky Cards for the Event, and users and Teams who do extraordinarily well will place high in the rankings and can receive tons of rewards! Enjoy these chances to win items and even an UR Break! We hope you will enjoy this wonderful Event! Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Score the android dancers! Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Progress the latest story to encounter raids and tango them! Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Musashi from War Games 12 (1.5x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Dancer of Ghost Avenue summons: Story * Opening Narrator: Kaige Asmina...A small town that lies in 2nd Ave. The town prospered when "Metal Sueno" was trending as a delicacy, and the town was filled with laborers. However the town soon was abandoned as the 2nd Ave industry declined in business. L: "La di da! La di da!" Neo: "What's with the humming, L?" L: "Welllll. I am practicing what Topaz taught me the other day!" Mei: "What a dull town this is..." player_name: (True. I fell no liveliness from the residents of this town.) Mei: "The last time I was here with Xiao Mei, this town was filled with activity." Neo: "Oh Mei, you have been here before?" Mei: "I was very young so my memories are vague. But the carnival here was spectacular. It was simply amazing." L: "Carnival?" Mei: "That's right. As 2nd Avenue lost its power, the carnival became a thing of the past too." Neo: "What a pity." Narrator: bwow-chcha-bwow! gada, gada, gada! Mei: "What on earth is that sound?" Neo: "It is coming from that direction." L: "Let's go check it out!" player_name: (We head towards the mysterious music and found a dance hall.) Mei: "This building looks pretty old." Neo: "Hey! L! What are you doing!" L: "Tee hee. Just peeking from the window." Mei: "My turn. My turn!" L: "Mei! Don't shove me! Ohhhh! Someone is dancing inside!" Neo: "Why don't we go in from that open door over there?" player_name: (Inside the dusty dance hall was an android dancing to some groovy tunes. We could not help but to clap when the music stopped as did her dancing.) Narrator: Clap, clap, clap... Break: "Wha...! Who are you? Customers?" Neo: "We didn't mean to interrupt. We were just mesmerized by your dancing." Meo: "You have some awesome moves!" Break: "Ah... Thanks. I'm not good with compliments." Neo: "Do you dance here alone often?" Break: "Sure. There used to be one more main dancer." Neo: "Really..." Narrator: SLAM! The dance hall door flings open with gusto. Everybody turns to the door only to find the android once dubbed the "Red Passion of Dance." ???: "Geez, this place never seems to fill up, does it?" Break: "F...Flamenco...?" Narrator: "The sudden return of her long missing friend was only the beginning of what awaits the sleepy town. * Episode 1 Break: "Flamenco! It's been some time...!" Flamenco: "Don't get all touchy feely with me." Break: "Sheesh, you're ever so cold." Flamenco: "I told you to stop touching me." Break: "W, why..? We used to always hang out like this..." Neo: "Do you know her?" Break: "Huh? Oh, yeah. This is Flamenco. She is the dancer I was talking about earlier." Narrator: With viscous stomps Flamenco marches into the dance hall. Flamenco: "You are still dancing in a shabby place like this?" Break: "How dare you! This was given to us by our master!" Flamenco: "Really? I always hated the moldy smell, the dull room..." Break: "What are you talking about? You promised with me that together we will make this town lively again. After you left, I was dancing by myself!" Flamenco: "Geez. Wake up and smell the coffee." Mei: "Hold it right there. You guys are friends. Be nice to each other." Flamenco: "I didn't come here today to pick a fight with you. I came here to tell you that I will scrap this dance hall so you must leave." Break: "???" Flamenco: "I am going to revive this dreary town...Build a giant android factory and thrive as an industrial city. In order to do so I am buying out all the land in this area, including this dance hall." Break: "But you don't have to tear down this dance hall filled with so many memories!" Flamenco: "If reminiscing makes a town prosperous I would do so any day. But I like to keep things real." Break: "But the owner will not allow it!" Flamenco: "Tough cookies. The owner, Fox Trot already agreed. You have the rest of this week to evict!" Narrator: With that she was gone. L: "This seems like a sticky situation." Break: "Fox Trot! Is this true?" Narrator: An android shows up from the back of the dance hall. Fox Trot: "Sorry break. I already made up my mind." Break: "But...why?!" Fox Trot: "I am sure you know, but we barely have any customers in this town. I can't sustain the business any longer." Break: "I understand, but..." Fox Trot: "Things are different now. I plan on leaving this town once I sell this dance hall. I'm really sorry." Narrator: With those words as a trigger, Break fell to her knees and started to sob. * Episode 2 Break: Master! Watch this! I can do a new move now! A level 6 move!" Master: "You truly amaze me Break. I am so proud of you." Break: "Thank you! I will practice harder for myself and for you!" Narrator: Performing her dances in front of her bed ridden master was Break's joy. When keeping him company. He and Break would often talk about the magnificent Asmina Carnival. Master: "Those passionate dances and costumes...Wasn't it wonderful when we visited the carnival together?" Break: "It was amazing! We should go again when you get better!" Master: "Yes... We should..." Break: "Promise? You have to promise me!!" Master: "... ... ..." Break: "Master? Master?!" Narrator: The metal sueno handled by the laborers in 2nd Avenue made the android armor tougher, but also was greatly hazardous to the human body. Break's master was also affected by the material and passed away that evening. Flamenco's master also followed a similar path. With the death of her master, Flamenco left 2nd Avenue. Break was left alone. L: "Cheer up, Break! Let's hold an Asmina Carnival and show Flamenco the power of dance!" Mei: "That's right! You should not give up!" Break: "But it's impossible. I tried to bring back the carnival before but nobody was willing to be a part of it. It's all over..." L: "Break..." Narrator: Ring-a-ling! Ring-a-ling! Neo: "Oh, what is that?" L: "That's me! Hang on a sec!" Topaz: "Hi! L?" L: "Yep, it's me! I haven't heard from you in a while!" Topaz: "L, I have a feeling you took home the wrong music player the last time we hung out." L: "Oh yeah! I do have your music player right here!" Mei: "Why didn't you return it to her if you already knew?" L: "Sorry!" Topaz: "How can I ever be mad at my L? It's OK. I'll swing by to pick it up. Where are you all right now?" Neo: "We are in Kaige Asmina." Topaz: "Kaige Asmina?!" Mei: "You know of the place, too?" Topaz: "Well of course! Anyone who dances dreams of going to Kaige Asmina! It's our mecca!" Narrator: Topaz goes on and on forever about how wonderful the carnival was and what a great loss it is that it has been canceled. Neo: "Hey, Topaz... We were just working on bringing back the Asmina Carnival. Would you by any chance...be interested in giving us a hand?" Topaz: "For real?! It would be my honor!" Narrator: Topaz's excitement is tangible even over the phone. With the help of Topaz, a fellow dancer, Neo and her friends get to work on resurrecting the carnival and Kaige Asmina. * Episode 3 Mei: "Hi, it's me! I am in Kaige Asmina right now and we are planning to bring back the Asmina Carnival. We need more people to help. Can you send everybody who is interested to join us here?" L: "The posters are ready!" Narrator: Neo and her friends are all busy preparing for the carnival. Mei: "Sargent Break! I called for back up!" Neo: "In terms of food..." Break: "Thank you everyone... I appreciate your cooperation." Narrator: SLAM Topaz: "Hey there! I'm here!" Neo: "Topaz! How long has it been?" Topaz: "Too long, Neo! And you must be Break! I''m Topaz! Pleasure to meet you!" Break: "Um...I...It's such an honor to meet you. You are famous as one of the best dancers in the Under. I have always wanted to meet you in person!" Topaz: "Oh, give me a break! Ha ha!" Break: "With Miss Topaz there is no way we can fail!" Neo: "I think someone is on a roll." Mei: "The party lovers of 3rd Ave., and former residents of 2nd Ave. are also coming. They are all excited." Neo: "It would be great if we could expose the event to more people." Walter: "I have an idea. What if the winner of the coliseum mentions the event in the winner's interview? If it is the coliseum everyone would be watching. It would be amazing exposure." Mei: "Mr. Walter, what a fabulous idea! Your intelligence just stole my heart! Though it has been yours forever!" L: "Mei is soooo dramatic." Break: "Thank you! With this many attendees I am sure it will cheer up the town and its residents. Fox Trot should be so proud." Flamenco: "What is all this commotion about?" Fox Trot: "It seems...Break and her friends are trying to bring back the Asmina Carnival. Neo's friend Topaz is also a dancer and she is here to help, too." Flamenco: "Topaz? The legendary android that stole the hearts of 10,000 people in one live dance performance? She was an inspiration for both of us." Fox Trot: "Ohhh. I thought you were so over dancing. I guess I was wrong." Flamenco: "Don't get me wrong! I am no different from who I was. I just want to bring life back to the town that my master loved." Fox Trot: "...Sure." Flamenco: "Nice doing business with you." Fox Trot: "Flamenco, are you going to the carnival tomorrow?" Flamenco: "Let's see." Narrator: Break prepares for the carnival as Flamenco closes her deal with the dance hall. The Asmina Carnival looms the next day as each go about their lives with their own intentions. * Episode 4 Narrator: The first Asmina Carnival in many years began. The two dancers, Break and Topaz, led the carnival and though amateurish, Neo and her friends joined in the dance troops too. Taka and her food catering services opened stall up on stall serving delicious food to the attendants. The contagious excitement soon affected the skeptic residents and the size of the carnival grew ever bigger. Resident A: "What an amazing carnival!" Resident B: "It was worth the trip from 3rd Ave." Narrator: In great excitement and joy the carnival came to an end. Mei: "We sure hit that one out of the ball park!" L: "We sure did! I didn't know Break was such a good dancer." Break: "Thanks." Neo: "Of course Topaz was impeccable as always." Topaz: "You flatter me too much." Break: "I am glad I was able to hold a successful Asmina Carnival as the last event for me as a dancer. I have no regrets." Flamenco: "You are giving up on dance?" Narrator: Neo and the others turn to find Flamenco standing behind them. Break: "Yes. This is it for me. The deal for the dance hall has been closed. I know. I overheard you closing the deal with Fox Trot. Flamenco: "... ... ..." Break: "I also found out that you were doing what you are in order to protect this town that our master's loved. I should have realized I accomplished nothing after you left. When I learned of your intentions and determination I felt comfortable in letting go." Flamenco: "About that. My plan is to turn this town into a large industrial city. However dance halls are a necessity for the laborer's leisure." Break: "You mean...?" Flamenco: "In the beginning I was going to get rid of the dance hall, but after seeing the carnival I changed my mind. I don't know how to put this but... It reminded me how powerful and moving dance can be." Topaz: "You will be holding the carnival annually, right?" Flamenco: "Of course. Sponsoring the carnival will be of great benefit to the company, too." L: "Cool!" Break: "Are you sure?" Flamenco: "Yes. This year's carnival was truly amazing." Break: "... ... ..." Flamenco: "Say, Break. Will you like to work for us and dance in the dance hall?" Break: "...Of course!" Flamenco: "However you still need to brush up your skills so please study under Topaz for a while. Meanwhile I will rebuild this town into an industrial city and bring it back to life! I promise. Topaz, I hope it is not bothersome to you." Topaz: "Of course not!" Narrator: Soon Kaige Asmina became the most famous industrial city located between 1st and 2nd Ave. The annual Asmina Carnival became its grand attraction. The city also became the birth place for the "Legendary Dancer" and became a mecca for many dancers in the Under. END